


Sharing is caring...

by hiimdangreen (hansu)



Series: Tiny Battallion! smut stuff (Koma, Aurum & Delphi) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sparklings, grown up Tiny Battallion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansu/pseuds/hiimdangreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn has hopes that at least one of his offspring will find a partner among the decepticon elite. Unfortunately the perpetually irritable Koma just isn't really interested in attracting one and works instead. This is unbetaed and has a really dumb title. Might do more related smutty drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring...

Koma sighs and tears his eyes off his work, a mock up assembly of a modified servo. He is stuck without Pharma's help, his quite extensive knowledge not as refined as the older doctor's, but he keeps working on the project alone, stubbornly. He will figure it out. He take's after Pharma's line. His hand comes to rest on his abdomen which he just bumped into his worktable... he keeps forgetting it.

He can help but to rub his swollen front, feeling his faceplates heat a little with pride. The mech's on the outpost think he's gorgeous. They talk about him when they think nobody will hear but Koma has his ways. His belly is small, plating just slightly distended with his heat and Tarn's...help. He wonders what it would be like will be like to carry sparklings... but shakes the thought off quickly. He has more important things to do than inconvenient heats and his sire's matchmaking attempts. He hears the door open...

Tarn's warm frame drapes around him and a mask nuzzles his helm, surprisingly gentle. "You've been cooped up here for days, little professor. All the mechs are beginning to wonder where the view of the outpost has vanished. Important people will be here... There are impressions to be made..."  
"It's Doctor, thank you." Koma huffs and plants a servo straight on his sire's mask and pushes him out of the way, with the attitude inherited from Pharma, flicking the lights of his workstation off. It's late anyway.

He's picked up gently by two huge servos. He's annoyed at how childish he feels being picked up like a sparkling but frustrated grumbling is quieted by a finger prying his lips apart. His frame warms and soon his faceplate is flushed and fluids drip from his mouth as the finger works it's way in and out.  
"Such a pretty talented mouth... How can any mech admire it and wonder what it would be like to shove their spike into it if you're nowhere to be seen?" The tank croons. "We won't find a good partner for you if you lurk in the labs." Koma struggles with the finger, trying not to gag on it as Tarn probes deep.

"You must be hungry for your dose, poor thing." Koma squirms and mewls and his belly is rubbed and patted. Tarn pulls his digit out and sits him down faceplates in level with his spike cover and soon his sire's cord pressurizes in front of him. The spike is guided to his face, rubbed all over it teasingly.... and finally it's pushed forcefully into his mouth.

Koma moans around it. He feels a throb in his virgin valve and warm feeling pooling under his swollen abdominal plating where reserve tanks are demanding more fillinf and preparing to take more. The young doctor starts sucking the throbbing spike eagerly, no longer caring what kind of embarassing noises he may be making. Wet slapping, slurps and gagging fill the room and he moans in delight as he tastes the transfluid from the spike, but he wants more, these small teasing droplets aren't enough to fill him up.

Tarn's hand grips his helm and rubs it encouragingly. Pushing and pulling him, forcing him to bob his head to any pace he desires. Koma suckles greedily on the spike, moaning delightfully, trying to please him by massaging the underside of the big rod with his tongue and applying pressure with his dentae. Tarn suddenly releases his head and he loses his pace, gagging on the spike and having to spit it out.

He isn't shaken for long, feverishly he wraps his fingers around the hot slick cord and licks and sucks it, kissing the tip, dipping it just slightly inside his mouth and sucking, flicking his tongue into the slit on it's pulsing tip. Tarn loses it when he sucks hard a couple of times. His helm is grabbed into a tight hold and his mouth is fucked like a pleasurebot's valve. His systems are burning and all he can think of is the delicious prize about to flood his mouth.

Tarn groans and his ventilations stutter and his spike stiffend and a thick stream of transfluid shoots from it, straight down Koma's hungry mouth. Koma gulps it all down, moaning excitedly. He knows it's not finished yet and waits patiently as Tarn empties himself down his throat, Koma's greedy mouth milking him.  
  
The young mech gasps as he finally releases the spike from his mouth. Tarn watches him with amused eyes.  
"Greedy little thing. I wonder if there was anything left for you mother?" He rubs the spike all over Koma's face again and the dazed young doctor can't help but nuzzle into the dirty traisfluid covered thing, smearing Tarn's come and his own oral fluids all over his face.  
"I'm sure you can think of something." He grumbles under his breath.


End file.
